More Than A Memory?
by XBarbaraGraysonX
Summary: Barbara, Wally, Roy and Donna or known as the Team "The Red s" are going on vacations for a for to Robin. Babs has still feelings for him, but he has a new girlfriend. Will they be more than just friends? What will happen if Babs meets Star? GrayBat Dick/Babs later, Roy/Donna, Comment which couples u want in it! My summary sucks I know! Rated T because I m paranoid...
1. We need a break!

**Me: Sorry for bad grammar! Just because I´m German -_-**

**Alfred: Don´t you forget something Mistress-**

**Me: Oh yeah right!... Can I have one of your cookie´s pleeeeaaase?**

**Alfred: Only if you say it!**

**Me: Fiiiinnneee! I don´t own Batman, Teen Titans, Young Justice or anything famous... CAn I have my cookie now**

**Alfred: *Gives me the cookies***

**Me: YEEEAAAH! *eats the cookie***

"Uh I need a break!" Barbara says annoyed as she let herself drop on the floor of the Batcave, takes off her cowl and plays with her hands.

Wally aka Kid Flash and Roy aka Speedy sits down next to her, Wally takes off his goggles and Roy takes off his mask. "What about vacations?" Wally asks in a happy tone "Red Power!"

"Wally!" Babs says as she sits up, "I won´t be the _only girl _with two boys on vacations, if we go on vacations I´ll take a friend, who is a girl, with me..." "What about your S.B.F.F´s?" Roy asks smiling "But only one of them, so it´s fair again..."

"Hm should I take Cassie or Donna? The fun blonde or Roy´s girlfriend?" Babs smirks at Roy, while he blushes and glares at her and Wally laughs at him.

"Take Donna, so she can drive Roy crazy!" Wally laughs "Fine, I´ll call her!" Barbara answers smiling, pulling out her iPhone of her purse, that laid next to the Bat-computer.

"Oh! And I have to ask Bruce and my dad, if it´s okay... "

A few minutes later

"Okay Bruce said he lets me, as long as I go on patrol." She starts to explain "My dad´s cool with it, but only because you guys come with me!" They both smile at her.

"Because we´re so freaking amazing! Right?" Wally asks, probably feeling hyper cool.

"Wouldn´t say that..." Babs giggles at her best friends.

"Let me organize where we go to! I have a great idea, but it´s a surprise! Meanwhile you can call Donna. Can I have your phone? I forgot mine at the watchtower..." Wally says as Babs hands him her phone and he walks away to an dark corner.

Barbara watches him for a second and then calls Donna.

"I´ll get cookies!" Roy shouts and goes upstairs.

_"Hi, Babs!" _Donna greets her.

"Hey Donna, how are you?" Babs asks her so excited about the trip with her best friends.

_"Okay, tell me what happened." Donna knows me so well! _Babs thought.

"We decided to have vacations for a week! You, Roy, Wally and me! I don´t know where, Wally said it would be a surprise!" Babs answers smiling at her best friend.

_After Dick left it was only her and Donna, Wally left and became a Titan, a few weeks later he came back and they saved the REAL Roy from Cadmus (Watch last ep of Young Justice, Season 1 to know, what I mean...) The clone of Roy joined the Titans East. The Red´s including Babs, Wally and the real Roy came together again, with Donna. Because Donna´s costume was red, well and it had some yellow stars, they kept their Team name "The Reds" and often went on missions together, sometimes even helped the Justice League._

_"Hera, we´re going on Team vacations?" _Donna smiles at her best friend.

"Mmhmmmm" Babs nods and Roy appears behind Babs, with a plate of Alfred´s infamous chocolate chip cookies everyone loves, even Batman! Babs takes one quick and eats it up.

Meanwhile with Wally

Wally hold Babs phone in his gloved hands and calls someone up, while it connects he looks at a watch 9:34pm.

_"Babs?!"_ A voice says.

At the Titans

The Titans watch a horror movie, then suddenly something in Robin´s utility belt beeps, Beast Boy stops the movie and everyone looks at Robin, who took out his phone.

"Dudes! Robin has a phone!" BB comments in surprise, earning a slap from Raven "OW!"

Robin looks who´s calling and his eyes widen in shock, surprise and happiness.

"Babs?!" He answers the call.

_"Nope, it´s fucking Wally West!" A happy voice answers._

"Wally?! Why are you on Babs phone?" Robin asks, then looks on the faces of the Titans, who stare at his confused, while BB laughs a little.

"Wally! Great name!" He comments.

"Shut up Garfield!" Robin and Raven shout angrily, making him shut up.

_"Who´s Garfield? -I only know one Garfield... is it him?" _Wally asks. (Watch "Image" from Young Justice to understand)

"Yea Logan, the boy from Africa a few years ago-" Robin response, but get cut off by Cyborg "Whoa! First WHO are you talking to? Second You know Beast Boy from Africa? Man! So confusing!"

"None of your business... Baywatch, why are you calling?"

_"Wanted to take vacation and thought could visit you for a week?" _

"Yea sure!"

_"Great! Be there tomorrow, by the way Ba-" _Wally wants to tell who´s coming with him, but Starfire cuts him off.

"The pizza is arrived! Boyfriend Robin, could you please help me?" "Sure Star!" And with that he just hangs up.

At the cave

Wally hands Babs back the phone "Something wrong Red?" She asks worrying about Wally.

"Huh? Uhm No..." Wally answers thinking about how Robin just hangs up on him!

_"I think we´ll meet up tomorrow at the manor, then drive over to where ever we go?..." Asks Donna._

"Yep we´ll meet up there at 6:15pm?" Barbara asks and looks at the others, taking another cookie, so did Roy and Wally. "Everyone who is for 6:15pm say "Aye"" Babs says while raising her hand up.

Wally did so too "Aye"

Then Roy "Aye"

And then Donna "Aye, so I´ll see you guys tomorrow then!"

"Bye" All say and turn to leave.

"See ya tomorrow!" Babs says as she sits on her motorcycle pilling on her cowl "I´ll give you a ride Roy!" Roy jumps up behind her on her bike "Byyeee" Wally says running away in hyper speed.

"Where do you think we go?" "Dunno Babs..."

**Only3WordsSoITWillBeOnlyExcactly1000WordsLOL**

**I´llPostLaterNextChapter**

**LoveYouAllByyyeee**


	2. You!

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Teen Titans, Batman or Young Justice**

**SSSSOOOOOOOO SORRY I NEEDED SO LONG TO UPLOAD I HAVE NO TIME!**

**Sorry for bad grammar, had to hurry**

Babs POV

We´re in Wally´s car, on our way to... Somewhere!

Wally´s driving, Donna and Roy sitting in the back, and I sit next to Wally, totally bored. I glance a second at Roy and Donna then look back out of the window.

"There... You see her..." I start to sing, "sitting there across the way..."

"Cut it off!" Donna and Roy say.

"She don´t got a lot to say" -Wally  
"But there´s something about her" -Me  
"And you don´t know why" -Wally  
"But you´re dying to try" - Me  
"You wanna kiss the girl" -Wally

"Seriously Why can´t you stop!" Roy says angrily and Wally and I both smirk at each other and start to sing "And we can´t stop and we won´t stop-"

"Stop!" Donna and Roy snap at us.

"Fiiiine..." We both say annoyed. "I´m gonna sleep now! I had late patrol, so don´t disturb pleeeaaase!" I say and fall asleep after a couple of minutes...

"BABS!" A voice screams, must be Donna and I wake up "WHAT?!" I yell with widen eyes.

Then Wally smiles softly and closes his eyes and says in a sweet tone "We´re here. The suitcases are already inside." I stand up and walk with them in... I don´t know in what building. Don´t judge me I just woke up and on a hard way!

We get in a elevator, Donna presses an button and the elevator door closes.

I yawn and then stretch, jog a second on the same spot. Okay I´m up.

While I do that "What are you doing, Red?" Roy asks and leans against the wall, watching me like the others, "Stretching. I just woke up, I often do that to _wake up_." I explain and then stand still.

The elevator door opens, we step out and I look around.

A big TV, couch, pizza cartons on the table- They better brought us some too!

The next thing what I notice is a tall orange girl with red hair, giving me a bone crashing hug.

I try to breath. It gets darker. I think I´ll get unconscious! "I- Can´t br-th..." I only get those words out and then she pushes away. "Oh I am most sorry about this! Sometimes I forget my strength!" She giggles, while floating a meter in the air.

"Barbara?!" I hear a voice say, I turn to where the voice comes from.

My heart drops. The world stand still. There he stands. The guy who broke my heart. The guy who broke me. That guy, that didn´t say goodbye, when he left.

I feel hot tears rolling down my cheek, I look over to Wally, Roy and Donna who smile at me, I give them a shocked and sad look, then look over to Robin.

"Are you the okay?" I hear the tall girl´s voice.

He smiles and opens his arms to hug me. I find myself running out of the room and rushing down the stairs, running as fast as possible.

How can Wally do this to me?!

"I don´t want to talk to Richard!" I whisper while catching my breath. "What was that about?" I hear a boy´s voice. It´s not Wally, Roy, Dick or the tall man, who is half machine, I bet he has a deeper voice.

I think it was the green small boy.

And then "She´s still mad?" I hear Richard´s worried voice, "I guess.." I hear Donna´s soft voice answering him.

I finally arrive in a garage and lean against the wall and slide down it with my back, till I sit and then I wrap my arms around my legs and cry my heart out.

I wanted, to forget him. Forget us and now... Now I see him again! STUPID WALLY!

"Barbara, are you okay? Are you mad at me, for what happened 3 years ago, for leaving?" I hear a soft and worried voice and I feel a gloved hand on my arm. I don´t say anything.

After an minute he kneels down and hugs me "please talk to me..." He whispers.

"Richard... I-I AM mad... Seeing you, after THREE WHOLE YEARS... It´s just... I have this feeling you´re someone else, you look different and you haven´t called, you never visited, the first weeks you were gone I-I thought you were dead..." I quickly say and then burst out in tears and hug him tight, I close him eyes and hear him whispering sweet nothing´s in my ear.

"I´m sorry Babs. I´m so sorry. I wanted to call, I wanted to see you, but after my fight with Bruce... I don´t even think he likes me or wants to see me... He probably hates me, after all I´m a failure. That´s why I´m here I failed Bruce." He pulls me a little closer.

"You are no failure Richard... What actually happened now... to you. me... us?" I ask and push away, while he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

He freeze "What do you mean Babs?" He asks, "We´re still best friends, after all... I hope? Can you forgive me?"

Dammit! Of course he doesn´t have feelings! Okay Babs, looks like you won´t come out of the stupid friend zone, but I can still try to be something more with him... I guess.

"Of course we are..." I smile nervously and punch his arm playfully, "Buddy..." He looks at me like he´s trying to read my mind.

"Are you okay, Barbara?" He asks worried and stops looking at me like that.

"Uh... Of course! DUH!" I stand up and laugh still nervous and start to walk backwards "W-We should go back to the other´s hehe..." Then I suddenly walk against the wall with my back.

"Hehe ops... I turn around and walk quickly upstairs, grab Donna by her wrist and drag her after me. "We´ll be right back!" We walk out of the room and I release her wrist from my hand.

"So how did it we-" Donna asks, but I cut her off.

"He said sorry for everything and... urgh he´s still like a puppy! You can´t be mad at him!" I slam my head against the wall three times and then look back at Donna.

"Aw hun, you´re so in looove with him!" She says and smirks.

I look at my best friend annoyed, "I hate you..." Actually I love Donna, she´s always there for me and understands me better than anyone next to Richard.

"Love ya too babe." She smiles, I a smile back at her and we hug.

**Urgh soooooo sorry I barely have time for FanFictions and then I need inspiration and everything and AAAAHHHH!**


	3. My Mission

**I finally came to update!  
Sorry bc of bad grammar bla bla bla**

**Wally: Who´s sexier me or Dick? :3**

**Me: O.o good question.. you two are sooooo hot! but sry I want the D(ick Grayson)**

**Wally: :((((( you just broke my heart /3**

**Me: Aww poor baby! *hugs Wally* At least you still have Arty and Jinx!**

**Wally: But who am I dating in this story?**

**Me: Hmm... Not quite sure... Probably Arty :3**

**Wally: :3**

**Me: I don´t own Teen Titans, Batman or anything famous! Enjoy this Chapie *throws love in the air***

**Wally: *catches it* yay!**

Babs POV

Beep Beep

...

Beep Beep

"Shut up!" I say and my eyes open and I slam the alarm clock. I realize I just said that loud and face palm. "Babs? You okay?" Donna asks and wakes up, she sits up and looks over at me.

"Uh... sorry Donna..." I blush and she yawns.

She barely keeps her eyes open, they always close one second and then she opens them again fast. I look at the alarm clock and red the time. "It´s 7:30 am? And I thought we´re having vacations..." I mutter and hide my head under my pillow.

I hear her standing up and look to her from underneath my pillow, she stretches "Come out of your nest!" She says in a peppy tone. "No..." I say tired into my pillow.

She knows EXACTLY why I hate it to stand up early. I actually have patrol and training all night with Batman and then when I finally have vacations... I still have to stand up early...

"C´mon stand up, hun!" Donna says, how can she be so early in such a good mood. I place my hands on each side of the pillow and lift my head looking at Donna and then throw my pillow at her. It hits her face and she jumps in surprise.

"What was that about?!" She says shocked and then laughs, while I sit up.

I giggle "Nothing!" I close my eyes and laugh. Suddenly a pillow hits me in my face and my eyes shoot up. I look at Donna who bursts out laughing. I pick up the pillow and she picks up another one.

"Ready Wonder Girl?" I ask smirking. She nods, "You´re on Batgirl!" She answers.

We start to hit each other with the pillows and laugh and giggle. I open the door as she tries to hit me, I close the door and run down the hallway, I hear her giggle. I turn my head while still running. She flies after me! I run faster and then down the stairs.

I open a door, but then she flies into my back and we roll thru the door and keep laughing hard.

I roll on top of her and hit her with my pillow. Then she rolls over and does the same to me.

"Uhmmm..." I hear a male´s voice, trying to get our attention. We both stop laughing and urn in the same time to the person, Robin, next to him his teammates.

I feel my heart break into thousand pieces as I realize he´s holding the girl, with the long red hair, hand. I quickly stand up and turn away from him and his teammates. A hot tear rolls down my cheek. He doesn´t love me... I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Donna´s hand.

I turn my head a little to her, she rubs my back and whispers softly "it´s okay..."

I turn a little away from her again and then Robin speaks up again, "Babs? Are you okay?" He asks worried and places a hand on my shoulder. Even thru he is a hero, he can´t save my day. Another few tears roll down my cheek and I walk away.

He has another girl. Not some random girl. A beautiful girl with RED hair and I thought I was his redhead, at least he once told me that I´m his favorite redhead... Guess that changed now.

As I open the door, Wally and Roy stand in front of me. "Are you okay, Babs?" Wally asks worried, he sounds so more worried than Richard. "What happened, Barb?" So does Roy.

I give Robin one last glace and then walk out with Wally, Roy and Donna.

We walk down the hallway and then I break the silence, "he has another redhead." I say heartbroken. "Babs, who knows if he´s still the same?" Donna says and hugs me with one arm while walking.

"He is." Wally and Roy say at the same time. They are both Titans, so they saw Dick in the past three years often. Roy is a member of Titans East and Wally goes solo with a pink haired girl, named Jinx. He can only hope Artemis doesn´t find out. She still likes him. A lot.

"But he´s obsessed now..." Roy says softly and my eyes widen a little in shock. "He is?!" Donna and I ask. Wally nods "He´s obsessed with Slade or also known as Deathstroke." "Deathstroke?!" I say even more shocked.

We had some trouble with Deathstroke at Gotham a while ago.

"Yes. He totally freaks out when Slade does something. He gets obsessed and is working even harder and loses control!" Roy explains.

"Oh okay..." I say quietly. Dick starts to turn into Bruce. He seems so strict, serious, obsessed and hard working. That´s not him.

Okay looks like I have a new mission.

This is important. Really important. I have to get Dick back, only Robin is alive, but I need Dick back. The athlete, that always helped me with my math homework... And my other subjects. That played with me pranks on other important, rich people and the Justice League or the members of Young Justice.

Maybe he can keep dating that alien girl, if she makes him happy.

But he doesn´t seem happy, I want to make him happy again. He always was happy as Dick Grayson. A childish and happy person, I used to flirt with just for fun, back in Gotham.

I need Dick back. I need my best friend back.

**PLEASE READ:**

**Sorry for uploading so late. Since I don´t feel very well I´ll probably stay home this weekend the whole time, so I´ll try to make as much Chapters as possible!**

**Please Review, Fave and Follow! Thank you all so much! **

**Oh and as soon as I´m done with one of my two stories, I´ll start with a new Story, where I´m going to make many one-shots and you can request what you want like... I want an Oracle and Nightwing One-shot with this and that and bla bla blah *dolphin power***

**byee!**


End file.
